Spring Picnic
by MidnightAngelCedric
Summary: Pit and Palutena have been invited for a spring picnic hosted by Viridi and the Forces of Nature. One-Shot. Slight Pit x Viridi, but only in a teasing manner.


**Hey, there! This is my second one-shot (as if I'll tell you my first...) fanfiction story, the first for my favorite game series, Kid Icarus. This also happens to be my entry for the Spring Contest in the DeviantArt group, Kid-Icarus-Fanclub! I could have made it more elaborated, but the entry had to be restricted to under 2,000 words. Oh yeah, if you haven't beaten Kid Icarus: Uprising yet, PLEASE BE AWARE OF SLIGHT SPOILERS.**

**Enjoy reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus and its characters, as well as references to a certain game. Same goes for a brief song (*cringes*) from Disney Studios.**

* * *

**Skyworld**

Pit was currently training with the centurions. The days had been peaceful after the defeat of Hades and the Underworld Army. Despite that, he continued to train for the upcoming Light Vs. Dark matches, where he'll encounter his twin again. A voice suddenly reached them through their minds.

_"Pit... can you come to my temple right now?"_

"Right away, Lady Palutena! Are the Underworld forces at it again?" Pit asked.

_"No... actually, it's an invitational letter from Viridi..."_

* * *

**Palutena's Temple**

"Really? Viridi's inviting us out for a picnic tomorrow?" Pit asked the goddess, scratching his head in surprise.

"Apparently," Palutena replied with a smile, showing her angel the invitational letter she held. "She said that the cherry blossoms just bloomed today."

Pit just tilted his head in confusion.

"Cherry blossoms...?" he asked, the name and picture very unfamiliar to him. "Is that another cherry fruit or something?"

Palutena just giggled at her commander's naiveté of plants.

"Well, very few do produce some fruit, Pit," she explained. "However, they're often grown as ornamental trees, and they sprout beautiful pink flowers in the beginning of spring." Palutena closed her eyes, imagining the blooming of cherry blossoms herself. "If I remember correctly, it's called _sakura_ in another language."

"Oh, I get it!" Pit replied with a confident smile, nodding in an innocent manner. "Somewhat."

"Well, we need to prepare for tomorrow," Palutena reminded him. "I'll whip up a dish that they'll never resist."

"Are you sure you can handle making a dish after what happened last time...?" Pit hesitantly reminded her, remembering the event with living vegetables. "I'm no Cooking Mama, but I can try to help you make a dish."

"Well... maybe I could use a little help..." she decided, smiling.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

At the secluded area of the park, dozens of cherry blossoms have bloomed in several trees that surrounded the picnic area. There were many blankets and food set up for this event. The Forces of Nature enjoyed their time, some of them relaxing or having fun with outdoor activities. Phosphora was playing frisbee with Dark Pit. Cragalanche, Arlon, and Viridi sat under the tree, relaxing and eating.

"Ugh... we just had to invite the Goddess of Light and her dweeb angel for our spring picnic," Viridi complained at her butler-like commander, sitting on the blanket with her arms crossed. "This was supposed to private for us!"

"My sincere apologies, Mistress Viridi," Arlon replied, bowing in a gentleman-like manner. "It may be somewhat of an annoyance for you, but we must show proper etiquette in a way as our gratitude towards them for ridding of the Underworld Army... even if we were in conflict with them." The commander glanced at the lightning warrior. "Besides, Miss Phosphora wouldn't stop pestering me about inviting them."

"Aww, wouldn't it be more fun to have more people on our picnic?" Phosphora countered as she caught the frisbee in mid-air, relaxed and carefree. "It's not everyday that we get to hang out with them, especially with that cute angel."

"Cute angel...?" Viridi scoffed. "Come on, he's a flightless chicken with a brain age of a 3 year-old... I don't see what you find cute about him."

"Aww, don't pretend that you don't like him, my lady," the female commander chimed, throwing the disc back at Dark Pit. "We all know you have a soft spot for that cute angel."

"It really isn't that hard, you know," Dark Pit commented with an unamused expression, catching the flying disc.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Viridi denied furiously, her face red from anger and embarrassment.

"Okay, okay... chill," the lightning commander replied nervously before muttering about getting a week of vacation away from her mistress.

Dark Pit only shrugged before he continued to play frisbee with the Lightning Lady.

Viridi only sighed in annoyance, trying to calm herself and her heart down. She looked up towards the acres of cherry blossoms with a bored expression.

"So much for keeping that a secret..." she muttered to herself, resting her head on her hand.

Arlon looked up and tapped Viridi's shoulder to gain her attention.

"Mistress Viridi, our guests have arrived," he noted.

At that moment, a pillar of light shined down in front of the Goddess of Nature and her commanders. The light faded to reveal Palutena and Pit carrying a dish. They walked towards them as soon as they recognized them.

"I'm honored that you could make it, Miss Palutena and Master Pit," Arlon greeted them, bowing in respect.

Palutena just chuckled nervously at his address towards her. She was still sensitive to her age.

"Palutena would do just fine," the Goddess of Light responded.

"So, it looks like you did accept our invitation," Viridi remarked, somewhat amused.

"How could we ever refuse an invitation?" the Goddess of Light asked with a pleased smile. "Anyway, I brought a dish for this picnic... I hope you don't mind caprese salad."

"Are you sure that dish is 100% safe?" the blond goddess asked cautiously. "Pit told me that your attempt in making dinner caused a huge wreckage in your palace a few years ago..."

Palutena glanced at her angelic commander, who just nervously looked away and whistled a tune. She sighed and looked back at Viridi.

"Don't worry, I had help this time," the Goddess of Light reassured her, putting the dish next to the other food.

"Well, that's reassuring," Viridi replied with relief. "Well, we already started eating, so you can grab a plate and join us for the _Hanami_."

"The wha...?" Pit asked, confused.

"It's another word for cherry blossom viewing," Viridi explained.

"Oh... wow, there are a lot of weird words for spring," the confused angel remarked, pondering.

"Just grab a plate and eat already!" the Goddess of Nature told him, very impatient.

Pit quickly complied.

* * *

After eating, Palutena had joined Viridi and some of her commanders that continued relaxing in peace. They eventually came into a casual conversation about they were doing in their jobs. The Goddess of Light was relieved to find out that the Forces of Nature were becoming lenient with the humans, even so far to even help them with their crops. Of course, they would still punish those who would harm nature in certain ways, such as cutting down forests or polluting oceans.

"I am glad to see that some humans are beginning to take alternative ways in evolving their civilization without affecting nature," Viridi told the goddess as she took a sip of her drink. "I'm surprised with their new technology."

"Indeed," Palutena agreed, taking a sip as well. "It seems they have noticed their actions already... and are beginning to redeem themselves."

"Of course, we still have to worry about the future conflicts between newly-formed nations for obtaining unauthorized resources, along with another possible outbreak of the Underworld," Arlon added in their conversation, pouring another refill for the goddesses. "And the whereabouts of the Chaos Kin is still unknown, according to our surveillance."

"Well, we can only just relax for today," Viridi said, bringing the end of the conversation. "There's no point in talking about our jobs at such a peaceful and relaxing event."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Pit had joined his twin and Phosphora for outdoor activities. Through those physical activities, the Skyworld commander had discovered that Phosphora found a new target for her enjoyment in teasing: Dark Pit.

"So, I called him a cute angel before kissing him on the cheek, and he instantly turned red!" Phosphora explained, laughing. "You should have seen his face!"

The dark angel groaned in annoyance, telling his real counterpart about having to bear with her obnoxious and mischievous attitude for the past 2 years.

"How does Viridi deal with her?" Dark Pit muttered. "I'm surprised she hasn't demoted her yet."

"Oh, Dark Pit... I couldn't help it... you're such a hunk," the lightning girl told him with a shy tone, giving him a sad, puppy look.

Dark Pit huffed, turning away.

Of course, he failed to notice that Phosphora appeared next to him and quickly kissed him on the cheek before zooming away in a hurry.

Dark Pit only blushed with a shocked expression.

At that moment, their physical activities quickly became a chase.

"Who knew Pittoo could blush easily just as you, Pit?" Phosphora chimed as she continued to fly away from the dark angel, laughing.

"You shut your mouth, lightning freak!" Dark Pit shouted in annoyance as he chased after her, his face red from embarrassment. "And don't call me Pittoo!"

"Uh, guys... weren't we in the middle of a game?" Pit called over to them. "Guys...?" He sighed and chased after Dark Pit and Phosphora.

* * *

It was already late afternoon, and people were resting under the cherry blossom trees at this time. Pit, Dark Pit, and Phosphora eventually went back to their spot, tired from all the chasing. the two angels decided to have seconds of the food, growing hungry from running a lot. All of them watched the cherry blossoms glide along with the wind as they fell. They were silent for a short while, enjoying the tranquility of this small event.

"You know... this is kind of relaxing," Pit commented, watching the cherry blossoms float down gently along with the small breeze. "I never thought nature could be this beautiful."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not," Viridi commented, amused at his sudden words.

"No, really... this is really beautiful," the Skyworld angel told her with a smile. "The cherry blossoms are really pretty... I'm really glad you invited us, Viridi..."

"... geez, you're sounding too cheesy right now..." the Goddess of Nature replied, somewhat embarrassed for hearing Pit be so sincere.

"Oh, wait..."

Viridi suddenly felt his fingers on her hand. She looked up in surprise to see Pit holding a cherry blossom petal in his finger.

"There was a petal on your head," he told her.

Viridi remained silent, her cheeks tinted pink.

Phosphora noticed this, and just smiled like a Cheshire Cat before doing something that would provoke her mistress.

"_Shalala, my oh my, looks like the girl's too shy~!_" the lightning commander began singing in a teasing manner. "_Ain't gonna kiss the-_"

Viridi instantly shoved an apple into Phosphora's mouth. Pit was confused from her actions, but shrugged it off.

"Well, this has been a great picnic," Palutena complimented. "I hope we can do something like this again in the future."

"Well... I guess I wouldn't mind inviting you guys for another special occasion," Viridi said with a proud smile. "After all, anything a Goddess of Light can do, I can do better."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Palutena asked, smiling at the hint of competition. "Tell you what... next time, how about I invite you and your commanders for a picnic up in Skyworld?"

"Alright, challenge accepted," the blond goddess replied. "I'll look forward to seeing what you can surprise us with in the future."

"Are you sure we can handle it, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Oh, Pit, of course we can," the Goddess of Light told him. "After all, I found new recipes that will blow them away."

"Really?" the angel asked, surprised.

"Yup, and you're going to be my taste tester, so hope you have a stomach of steel because I'm going to add a lot of surprises... good and bad!"

"WHAT...?!"

"I'm just kidding, Pit," Palutena said, giggling. "I'll follow how the recipes go, like always."

Everyone laughed at his reaction. The poor angel blushed in embarrassment, giving a nervous smile and chuckle. They continued to chat and joke as they admired the beautiful display of cherry blossoms in their spring picnic...


End file.
